kiri_of_the_night_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Akumura Shizuma
Akumura Shizuma Akumura is your average teenage boy from Earth. After being dumped by his old girlfriend, he takes a walk in the park and witnesses the thugs beating up Kiri. After threatening them and punching one, he goes to him and carries Kiri back to his nearby house. Akumura takes care of Kiri and teaches him things. Background Akumura was raised in a good home with loving parents with his younger sister and brother. Being the eldest he always tried to be a positive rolemodel for his siblings without failure. He has always been surrounded by friends and family which made him a friendly and respectable boy. But when he was 13 he got involved in a gang called the Dragon Gang, which gave him a sense of edge and street knowledge. But he soon recovered and became a respectable member of society once again. His father is a business man and is rarely home while his mother is a nurse at a hospital. His younger brother, Matsuna is only a year younger than him while his sister, Chi is 6 years younger. Personality Akumura is a friendly guy who loves to joke around and make friends. He has a positive energy surrounding him that makes people trust him. But he does have a dark side. Whenever he or someone he knows is injured or someone he loves is insulted he will kick that person's ass and not care one bit. Despite this, he still has many friends and even a girlfriend. Akumura is hit on by many girls because he unintentionally "seduces" them when he tries to sell books but since he has a girlfriend he doesn't pay attention. He is really kind and honest but also a bit of a pervert (hence being a guy), so he was nicknamed the "Pervertive Prince." Though it is pretty much impossible to see that he had ever been in a gang, he has a dragon tattoo on his midriff that is only seen when he doesn't wear a shirt or wears more revealing clothing. The tattoo wraps all the way around his torse and over his right shoulder onto his back. He also rides a motorcycle almost everywhere he goes unless he feels like walking. He also sometimes wears his old gang jacket just for fun because it makes him feel cool. When Akumura is tired, his attitude completely changes. He tends to glare accidently and do threatening things like crack his knuckles. He also has the tendency to use words like "yeah," "shuddup" and "mhmm" to even adults when he is tired. Appearance Akumura is a tall, thin boy with tan skin and dark shaggy hair. He has narrow gray-blue eyes that give him a "seductive look." He wears his hair in a few different styles. Shaggy, Tiny Ponytail or Slicked. Each style makes the girls go crazy for his attention. Akumura is often seen wearing tanktops, hightops and ripped jeans (depending on the season). He is also often seen with his motorcycle goggles around his neck or on his head. He has many "battle scars" from his fights while he was in the gang.